Love At First Sight
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: When Paul's hyperactive cousin comes to visit, she sets off a chain reaction that helps everyone find love...except for Bella. Jacob/OC, Leah/Eddieboy, and more. Bella ends alone though, so YAY! Oneshot.


Okay, this is another story from my Quizilla account..cherishthepainoflove...so don't freak! Don't own da book, yada yada..Happy Reading, folks!

* * *

"MINE!" I yelled before whacking Paul on the head. He growled and yanked the remote back.

"You got it yesterday!"

"NO!" I let out a high pitched shriek and he cringed. The remote fell out of his hands and I snatched it up. I grinned victoriously before running out of his house. He let out a huge howl and chased after me. Guess I should kinda explain, right? Well, I'm Paul's cousin and after I got expelled from my old school my parents sent me to live here! They think living here will discipline me because La Push is such an unknown place. They think it doesn't have technology. Sadly, I thought it didn't have any technology either, but...IT DOES! Today was my second day here. This is actually the first time I been out of Paul's house. Why? Because I spent my first day sleeping. I laugh maniacally and crashed into a car that I didn't see. "OUCH!" I yelled. I heard the alarm go off and I gulped.

"JESSIE!" Paul yelled before halting. "Oh, crap."

"Yeah...should we run?"

"HECK YEAH!" He yelled before taking off. I rolled my eyes and ran after him. We ran for awhile before he stopped in front of an unfamiliar house. "Ha. I think that's far enough." He said proudly.

"Paul, this isn't our house."

"I know. This is Sam's and Emily's house." He said before letting himself in. I followed him and once I was through the doorway, I was greeted with the sight of...about 10 half naked boys. I gulped before yelling.

"PAUL! WHY'D YOU BRING ME TO A WHORE HOUSE?" There was a long pause.

"EXCUSE ME?" One said with a hurt expression. "PAUL, WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?"

"Shut up Embry." Paul grumbled. I perked up.

"Oh, hi Embry! I'M JESSIE!" I yell happily.

"Cool! Well, that's Jared, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Sam." Embry pointed to different males in the room. I nodded.

"So...how much do you guys get paid?" I asked.

"WE AREN'T PROSTITUTES!" The one called Collin yelled.

"I know dumbelina. I'm just joking around." I rolled my eyes and suddenly, some stomping came towards us. A pissed off looking girl stormed in and stared at me.

"Who is she and what the hell is she doing her?" She asked rudely.

"Oh, I'm not here for their services! So, who are you gonna take home today? Hm, I wouldn't pick any of the younger ones even though I think they have a least likely chance that they have STDs or HIVs or AIDs. Anyways… How you doing?" I asked. The girl's eyebrow twitched.

"EXCUSE ME?" She yelled.

"Um, Leah? She's just joking around." Seth said meekly. I grinned.

"Yah! Me joke! No es real!" I started speaking Cavelishnish. Aka: Cavemen, English, and Spanish. She glared at me and I glared back. Her eyes held anger…and also hopelessness. My eyes soften and I stood. "Hey, necesito talk with you." I said before walking off. Surprisingly, the female followed me, grumbling underneath her breath. We walked into the backyard and I whirled around. "You need to get over it."

"Wh-what?"

"You were in love right? And then he met someone else and fell in love with her. It's Sam isn't it?" I whispered softly. She gasped and stared at me.

"Wh- how do you know?" She stuttered.

"Your eyes. They tell me everything." I said softly. She looked at me sadly and I smiled. "Don't worry. You'll find your man soon enough…or woman depends on what your preferences are." She glared at me half heartedly and we both shared a laugh.

Paul's p.o.v.

"Dang, your new girlfriend is really random!" Embry laughed obnoxiously.

"That's not my girlfriend, it's my cousin!" I yelled.

"Of course it is. She actually has a personality!" He crowed and slapped his knee. I was about to retort when the door opened. Jacob stood there in all his glory. He was shaking slightly and he had a disgruntle face on. "Woah, Jake. What happened to you?"

"I was with Bella." He said, a frown forming. "And then the stupid leech showed up, demanding that she comes over to his house!" He started yelling at the end.

"The Cullen's aren't leeches. They're kinda like us. I mean, once you look past their teeth and weird, gay sparkling skin, they'll be just like us!" Seth spoke up. We all stared blankly at him and Jacob opened his mouth. The sound of laughter was suddenly heard when the backdoor open. Jessie and Leah walked in, smiles on their faces. I was pretty shocked. LEAH WAS FREAKING LAUGHING! Jessie looked at us and grinned.

"What up my prostitutes?" A little pathetic whine was heard and we all looked at Jake. He was staring at Jessie like she was the…Oh no he di'int! "Oh hey! There's a new one too? What's his name?" Jessie asked but then Jake ran outside. "Was it something I said? Oh well. He should be a man." She shrugged.

Jake's p.o.v.

Once I was outside, I phased into a wolf and ran straight for the Cullen's house. I didn't stop to think about how uninvited I was, I just ran. All I could think about was that girl I just saw. I just imprinted…But I was sure Bella was my imprint! I shook my head furiously and pushed my feet faster.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's house:

"Hey! Why'd everything just disappear?" Alice complained.

Back with Jake

I burst through the trees to find the entire coven outside waiting for me. I started blabbering inside my head and Bella's leech sighed. "He just imprinted." Everyone gasped...except for Alice. Bella looked at me with a hurt expression.

"I thought I was your imprint." She said sadly. The leeches snapped their heads towards her and Edward frowned. I shook my head frantically and let out a howl.

"Well, mutt. Congratulations. Does this mean you won't be hanging around Bella anymore?" The blonde one hissed out. I started to pant and Edward rolled his eyes.

"He's confused...and he doesn't know what to do." He said, reading my mind.

"Well, she's your imprint, go get her and start making more mutts with her." The big one said, letting out a booming laugh. Blondie slapped his arm and he grinned. My mouth dropped down and I started slowly backing away. Maybe I shouldn't have come here.

"No, I'm glad you do. At least I know the truth now." Edward mumbled to me. The other parasites looked at him weirdly and I broke into a run again.

Jessie's p.o.v.

"Well…awkward...So, how you doing?" I grinned at them. The boys were looking at each other expectantly and I rolled my eyes. "Something y'all wanna tell me?" I asked. Paul looked at the ground and started whistling. "Is this about the legends?" I asked. Every eye in the room looked at me. "You know the ones about the cold ones and wolves and everything?"

"How do you know about them?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I grew up with my granny. She was big on the legends. So, can I see you guys as wolfish?" I asked. The door suddenly banged open and their stood the dude that ran away. I gave him a short wave. "Sup?" He looked at me and I stepped back. "Weeeeiiirrd." I drawled lazily. He was about to say something when everyone just froze and turned to glare at the door. There was some marble statue there. "Holy shizz! Where'd the statue come from?" I yelled before running over to it. "Woah, it looks like the eyes follow you...They could have made the statue a bit better looking, but whatever!" I giggled.

"Um…that's not a statue." Paul said slowly. The statue then moved and I screamed.

"ZOOOMBIE!" Leah, who had gone to the kitchen, walked out, and irritated look on her face she growled but froze when she saw the not statue guy. It was quiet for a few minutes and of course, I had to break it. "See? I told you! Aww..love at first sight!" I gushed out. The other dude walked over and grabbed my arm. "Yo, you can look, but you can't touch." He ignored me and dragged me outside. "So you got a reason for pulling me out here?"

"…I-I...uh..."

"Let me guess. You imprinted on me."

"How'd you know?" He asked eyes huge. I laughed nervously.

"I was just joking…" I looked away awkwardly.

"Well, it's true."

"Um...that's er…cool."

"That's all?"

"Look dude, I just met you. I don't care about your stupid reasons, I know we have a connection but I don't just start dating someone. I ain't no slut. Look, after about a month or two, we can go to being soul mates and all the lovey dovey crap." I said. He opened and closed his mouth. "Sorry, babe. That's how I roll. If ya can't deal with it, then we obviously aren't meant to be." I stated calmly. I really did feel the spark and all that Hollywood stuff, but I was very independent. I didn't need a man; kinda like a fish doesn't need a little treasure box at the bottom of its tank. Hmmm….weird…Oh well.

"Um, so all I have to do is wait for a month or two and then we can start dating?"

"Uh-huh! Let's see if you're actually worth my time." I waved and started jogging inside.

FFONE MONTH

"Dude, Leah, blah blah blah. I'm glad you love Eddy boy and all that. I mean, seriously, if ya didn't, then the whole argument with Sam was pointless. Wow. Wonder how Eddy's family took it." I muttered. Leah, my best friend now, smirked.

"Well, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were happy. Rosalie hates my guts and Emmett and Jasper don't really care." She stated, flipping her now long hair over her shoulders.

"Aww...true lurve! Hmm...wonder how long it'll be before you start popping out little vampywolves."

"I don't think I can have kids." Leah said sadly. I peered at her boredly.

"You aren't 100% sure, so whatever. Just do it." I snickered. She sighed and smiled at me.

"Hello, Leah." A smooth voice said. We both turned around the see the bronze haired vampire.

"Edward!" Leah squealed. However, she made no movement whatsoever towards him.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner. Bella kept trying to talk to me." He rolled his eyes and Leah growled.

"Chill out, Lee-Lee. He doesn't like Bella anymore. Man, she sounded like a boring old twit." I chuckled.

"Well, that whole twit had about 20 boys after her; one of them included your lover boy." Leah snapped back.

"Eh, don't care. If he imprinted on me, he should be over her." I yawned. A hot voice at my ears made me jump.

"I am over her."

"HOLY SHIZZLES!" I yelled. I turned to see a tall werewolf. "Jake, what the heck?"

"It's been one month, love." He said casually.

"I am aware of that."

"So, your promise?"

"What promise?"

"You said wait a month or two and then we can start going out!" He pouted. I sighed.

"Whatever. Pick me up at seven. I'm just gonna wear jeans, yippee kai eh." I twirled my fingers and started jogging home. Long story short, Jake proved to me that he was worth my time, we ended up getting married and now we're reproducing like rabbits. Leah and Edward ended up having only one kid because it was too painful…for Edward to watch his child beat Leah up. Funny thing is: Paul imprinted on their kid. Collin ended up imprinting on Jake's sister, Quil imprinted on this cute two year old, Claire, and Brady imprinted on my eldest kid. I like how we somehow ended up getting all related and crap. I guess it really is love at first sight here in La Push.


End file.
